Tryst
by Phoenix Dayze
Summary: Cloud could never forget Zack. And he would never stop waiting...


Tryst  
By: Phoenix Dayze  
(Cloud/Zack)  
R

Disclaimer: Not mine no matter how hard I pray.

Cloud paced restlessly from room to room, unsure what to do with himself and unable to settle. The house was cold and lonely without Zack there. Too empty without his boisterous presence. Cloud sighed, wishing that he would return, bringing with his smile the infinite love and Cloud's peace of mind.

Jumping up on the counter, Cloud contemplated going to him. But he always forced himself to arrive at the same conclusion. Not yet. He'd promised Zack to wait for his return and that's what he would do. Even if he hated every minute of it.

The hours ticked by and Cloud still couldn't sleep. Dreams and visions plagued his wakefulness, so it would have been pointless all the same. Memories of Zack assaulted him and Cloud relished the assimilated closeness to the other man, breathing in the phantom scent of his skin.

Passing through the shadows of what had been, the muted colors swirling around his body like an anticipatory fog, Cloud made his way to the bedroom. He shut the door against the remnants of his storm of conscience, and leaned against it. He closed his eyes. Breathing. _Zack._ He thought. _I need you._

He allowed his hand to drift slowly down his body, feathering over his bare chest, and if he concentrated, he could almost feel those strong, sure fingers moving over his skin. Almost.

He slid his hand lower, searching… craving the release his lover had so long been unable to give him. _Zack. I miss you. Come home._ His fingers circled knowingly around his length, squeezing himself with a pressure tinged with desperation. "Zack." He breathed. "Zack."

A strong, sure hand stilled his motion. Cloud's eyes flew open and he found himself staring into Zack's serious visage. "Zack…"

"Shh." Slowly and determinedly, Zack wrapped his hand around Cloud's flesh.

Cloud searched Zack's face. For humor, doubt, affirmed reality. But all he saw was lust. Need. Zack.

Without breaking eye contact, Zack lowered himself to his knees, never ceasing his gentle movement on Cloud's length. His eyes closing a black fringe against his cheeks, Zack leaned forward and wrapped his mouth around Cloud's shaft.

Cloud moaned low in his throat as he bucked his hips involuntarily. Wet heat surrounded him like a smothering void of sensation, and it was all uniquely Zack. Cloud's hands raised to clutch in Zack's dark hair as he struggled to move closer. Deeper.

Zack held him back, his fingers digging into Cloud's flesh as he moved his mouth over him, slow and steady, not wanting to rush through this small window of time he'd managed to steal. It was too precious. Too rare. And far too short. He tasted him with teasingly languid strokes and Cloud whimpered, his body tight and thrumming with the weight of his need.

"Zack…" Cloud's voice was raw and broken.

It was time. Zack knew that Cloud couldn't take anymore. His body was ready and willing and waiting on Zack. Zack swallowed him down, sucking hard and fast. 

Cloud cried out as he shuddered his release. Pleasure swam through his veins. He opened his eyes to see Zack rising to his feet. A flicked of a frown lit on his forehead. "Zack…"

A sad smile ghosted across Zack's face.

"Stay with me." Cloud whispered.

Zack's voice in his head was just as clear and full of regret as it had been the last time he'd seen him. The words unchanging. _Don't stop fighting, Cloud. Never. Never forget._

"Please…" Cloud begged. "Don't go."

The transparent hand rose to caress his face, and if Cloud concentrated, he could almost feel the insubstantial touch. Almost. Tears spilled down his pale cheeks. "Zack… I need you."

Another sad smile graced the well-loved face as he raised his hand in a silent farewell and began to fade.

Cloud slid slowly to the floor, sobs wracking his small form. Reality returned like a violent, crushing wave. He was alone. Zack was gone, and he was alone.

Cloud had often contemplated going to Zack, but Zack had asked him to wait, to never give up. And Cloud couldn't find it within himself to break his promise. Even if it meant breaking his own heart.

"I haven't forgotten you, Zack." Cloud whispered through his tears. "I can't. Never." He stated, reaffirming his vow. He inhaled a deep, shaky breath. "Never."

The End.


End file.
